Warnings of the Mind
by REbarbie88
Summary: Jill has gone on another attempt to put an end to umbrellas work. But she has been gone for too long and Chris has been having intense nightmares. Is it a warning? Did something go direly wrong with her mission? Is Wesker really alive? ChrisJill,ClaireLe
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I ****Do**** not own resident evil**

The clock is ticking. Small beads of sweat gleam on Chris' forehead. He is taking every single step with precautions. His gun is held tightly in front of him. There is barely any light but enough to see at least four feet ahead of him. He can feel something in the pit of his stomach. Not fear. He is nervous. His mind is racing. Wondering whether or not this was a good idea. He had no one to back him up just in cast something went wrong. All he had was himself and his weapon. "Its worth it Chris," he told himself. "I have to find her. I have to know that she's okay." He continued walking down the long, narrow hallway. The smell of dead corpses filled the air and at that moment his stomach began to turn. The small fluorescent lights flickered crazily above him. He was moving at a steady pace. Trying to make his way through this hell hole. But then he heard something in the distance. Someone was calling out to him. He stopped in his tracks and listened.

"Chris…"

It was her. It was her voice. She was close and he had to find her. He turned toward the sound and began walking. His hands tightened around his gun. He listened to the sound of her voice. It was her. It had to be. He stopped once again when he found a door a few feet ahead. Light spilled out from its cracks. Then he realized that she wasn't calling him to come and get her. She was yelling. She was warning him to stay away.

"Chris!! Stay away! Go home!"

But he couldn't. He had to see if she was okay. He had to find out. He held his gun tightly in one hand and reached for the door knob with the other. His heart was pounding. His mind was racing. But he had to know. He pulled and stepped in. The light was blinding. He blinked a few times to adjust to it. Everything was so blurry. But soon it began to come into focus. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he realized that she was there. She was right there in front of him. But something was direly wrong. She was sitting on a chair. Her hands bound tightly behind her. Her legs tied tightly in front of her. She looked up at him and he saw fear in her eyes.

"Please go! Go now before he finds you Chris!"

Chris ignored her pleas, and dropped down in front of her. He tugged at the ropes around her legs, but they were so tight that she squealed in pain.

"Just go! He's coming!" she yelled.

"Who!" he snapped back. He didn't mean to but she wasn't making any sense. "Whose coming?"

Her stare was blank. She didn't say anything. She didn't move. Why wasn't she answering him? And then he realized that she was scared. She was terrified. Chris could feel someone elses presence. There was someone there. Behind him. He jumped to his feet and swung around, only to come in contact with a pistol. That face. He knew that face. His heart was racing. His mind was wandering. It was him. WESKER.

"No! Please don't!" she screamed.

"I'm so glad you could make it Chris," Wesker began. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this short."

The sound of a gunshot filled the room and pain shot through Chris' entire body. He looked down and realized that his shirt was drenched in blood. Everything began to spin and Screams echoed in his ears. He could feel his heart beat slowing down. He could barely breathe. The pain was excruciating. That's when he felt his body hit the floor. And then, there was complete darkness.

* * *

Chris shot up in his bed. His heart was pounding. Sweat dripped down his back. There was a soft knock at the door before Claire opened it and poked her head in. 

"Is everything okay Chris?" she asked.

He didn't hear a word Claire said. His mind was on that dream.

"I have to find Jill," he said out loud.


	2. Blind to secrecy

Disclaimer: Resident evil is not mine.

"You're telling me that you think Wesker is back AGAIN," Claire said this with emphasis on again. "And you think he's got Jill."

Chris grabbed the glass of orange juice that sat in front of him on the kitchen table and took a long gulp. Did Claire think it was ridiculous? She didn't look too convinced. Chris placed the cup back on the table and brought his eyes up to his sister.

"It all makes perfect sense Claire," he began. "Jill has been gone for nearly a month now. No letters. No phone calls. Nothing to let me know that she's okay."

Claire slid into the seat across from Chris. She knew what this could lead to. She knew her brother very well. He would end up putting some search team together without knowing for sure that Jill was in trouble. Then they'd find themselves snooping around and eventually coming across bigger problems with umbrella. It was suicide.

"Chris…." She hesitated for a second. "Chris, you don't know this for sure. It was nightmare. People have nightmares all the time. What makes yours any different."

Chris grabbed his glass of juice and gulped down the last bit of it. He rose from his seat and placed it in the kitchen sink. Maybe Claire was right. "_I could be making a big deal out of nothing,"_ he thought to himself.

"Look Chris," she continued. "A mission like the one Jill was sent on requires a lot of work. You know that. You've been assigned to a couple yourself. Give her some time, she'll come around."

Chris turned to his sister. Where would he be without his little sis. He smiled and noticing this, she returned the smile.

"And another thing," Claire began. "Jill's got a great team. Barry and the others are professionals. They won't let anything happen to her."

Claire was right. He knew that she wasn't alone. She had a whole team of people with her. Chris brought his arm up in front of him and glanced at the time on his silver watch. 7:45.

"Shit! I'm late. I have to be at the office by eight. Sorry, gotta run."

Chris grabbed his keys off of the table and jogged out the door, accidently slamming it shut behind him. Claire reached for her cup of coffee and headed to her room. She had other things on her mind. Things that her brother definitely wouldn't understand. She began to make her way up the stairs when there was a loud knock at the door. _"Who the hell could that be?"_ She thought. She turned and headed back down the stairs toward the door. Once she got there she pulled the curtain from the window aside and glanced outside. Her heart sank to her feet when she realized who it was. She quickly placed her coffee down on the living room coffee table and rushed toward the door. She pulled the door open, grabbed Leon by the arm and dragged him into the house. Before she closed the door she peered outside, making sure that her brother was really gone.

"Geez, what a greeting," he declared, a smirk forming on his handsome face.

Claire shut the door, making sure that it was securely locked. When she was done with her inspection, she turned to him.

"You're crazy you know that," she began. "My brother just walked out of the door Leon. That would've been your ass, not mine."

Leon smiled. "Not necessarily," he said calmly. "I could've been bringing you some cheese or somethin. I'm pretty sure Chris would understand."

He took a few steps forward until he came face to face with her. He gently placed his hands on her arms and her whole body began to tingle. He noticed that she was wearing a pair of really small shorts and a white t-shirt. He loved the fact that she had a great pair of legs. It drove him crazy, aside from the many other things that turned him on about her.

"You look great," he said softly.

She stared up at him. He looked great himself. He gently placed one of his hands on her cheek and suddenly pulled her face to his. Their lips locked together in an instant. Her whole body tingled once again. She felt his other hand slide around her waist. His lips felt soft against hers. This is what she wanted. She was crazy about Leon. But this was what Chris wouldn't understand. He had his suspicions about her having some boyfriend. But it wasn't just any boyfriend. It was his best friend. She would never hear the end of it but she had to take the chance. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. With their lips still locked together, Leon headed toward Claire's bedroom.

* * *

Chris looked down at his shirt. The blood was seeping through so fast. He saw fear in Jill's eyes. Jill was screaming, but all that was drowned out due to the excruciating pain. He dropped down on his knees, the pain still shooting through his body like a thousand needles piercing him at the same time. He was struggling to breathe. Struggling to keep his eyes open. But it was just too much pain. The room started to spin. Everything became blurry until finally, his body hit the floor with a thud. There was darkness. Complete darkness. But he could hear her now.

"Chris!! Stay away! Stay home!"

"Please! Stay away! He'll find you!"

"He's here! He's alive!"

* * *

Chris jerked out of his sleep, knocking a couple of things off of his desk. He was back in his office. He had fallen asleep at his desk while looking over a couple of police reports. He got up out of his seat and bent down to pick up the files that he knocked off of the desk. This couldn't be a coincidence. It was the same dream again. The same exact dream. She was warning him. Could it be true? Could Wesker really be alive? He had to find out. He had to know for sure. He placed the files on his desk and grabbed his keys. He had to tell Claire about it. He knew he had just gotten to work but it was bothering him and he couldn't just sit there. Claire would probably understand this time around. He rushed out to the parking lot and hopped in his car. As he quickly made his way home, he thought about the dream. The pain that felt so real. The face that looked so familiar. It was too much to ignore. 


End file.
